Never Let You Go
by Th3Ph4nt0miz3r
Summary: Po just found out the truth about his parents and he makes sure he does not loose anyone else that he cares about. One-Shot!


_**Never Let You Go**_

 **AN: Hello. Here's a little one-shot that I have for you to read. Oh I just want to say thank you for taking time to read my one-shots. But y'all don't want to hear me blabber. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

"OKAY no more I spy!" Mantis said from Monkey's shoulder. "We are in a frickin' blizzard. How can you spy anything except the white snow that's all around us."

"Sheesh. I was only trying to lift the mood." Viper said a little disappointed.

"Good luck with that, seeing as you have no hands." Mantis muttered low enough to not be heard. Monkey was able to hear and tried to suppress a laugh from Mantis' smart-ass comment but chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Viper asked, confused as to why they were laughing.

"Nothing... I was just remembering ...how funny it was when Po made a DRAGON WARRIOR SIZE snowball the last time we were on this mountain." Monkey covered.

"Hey, I told you I tripped on a rock that was hidden in the snow." Po defended. Monkey gave him a stare.

"Really? You tripped on a rock that was hidden in less than 2 inches of snow? Mantis retorted, not believing the panda one bit.

"Whatever." Po replied.

"Guys a little less talking and a little more walking." Crane called from above the others. "We have to make it to the next checkpoint where there is a cave so we can rest and wait out the storm. The Furious Five and Po were on their way back from Gongmen City-after defeating Shen- and they were taking the same route they had used to reach the city. Master Shifu had stayed in Gongmen to help the Master's Council decide some important things.

Po and company had reached the summit and were now descending the mountain full of snow.

"OK. PO LISTEN UP. WATCH YOUR STEP, WE DONT WANT YOU TO BECOME A SNOWBALL AGAIN." Tigress had to shout over the rising wind.

"GOT IT!" Po shouted back.

"AND WE DON'T WANT YOU TO BECOME A PANDA-CICLE EITHER." Mantis added. Po just gave him a 'knock it off' glare. The blizzard was now at its maximum and it gave no sign of ceasing. It was now literally impossible to see ten or fifteen feet ahead.

"STICK TOGETHER. WE DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET LOST IN THIS THING." Viper yelled. "CRANE! DON'T EVEN THINK OF FLYING IN THIS WEATHER!" she scolded as she saw he was extending his wings.

"FINE!" Crane conceded.

"THE WEATHER WASN'T THIS BAD WHEN WE WERE GOING TOWARDS GONGMEN! WHY IS IT THIS BAD NOW?" Monkey asked.

"HELL IF I KNOW." answered Mantis.

Po was in the lead providing slight coverage from the fierce head winds. His mind was drifting to the events that took place. He found his birthplace, he found out about what happened to his real parents, he found and defeated the person who took all that away, he found who he really was, and...he was hugged by THE Master Tigress...and HE hugged her! It would be an understatement to say that he enjoyed those hugs. What also passed through his mind was how Tigress was always trying to keep him out of harms way. First at Gongmen jail, second at the Fireworks factory, and third at the harbor when she put herself in the path of that cannon. All these thoughts were swirling in his brain that he didn't notice a small crevice.

Tigress too was deep in her thoughts. She replayed in her mind the two hugs that were shared between her and Po. A small smile spread across her face as she looked at the panda's back. But she was soon jarred from her thoughts when she saw where Po was headed. "PO LOOK OUT!" Tigress yelled. Po was about to step right into the crevasse but Tigress grabbed him by his two shoulders and stopped him. "YOU OKAY?"

"YEAH, THANKS FOR THE SAVE." Po assured. But just then a loud *CRACK* was heard and the snow floor gave out from under their feet and the six were sent into some sort of icy tunnel slide.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!?" Everyone screamed in surprise. The were sliding down at a steep angle which accelerated their speed incredibly.

"EVERYONE, TRY TO GRAB SOMETHING TO SLOW YOU DOWN!" Tigress commanded. Po tried to use his paws and arms but in vain. Likewise with Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane. Tigress tried using her claws to dig into the ice but the ice was incredibly hard and it wasn't enough to decrease their speed.

Suddenly the ceiling of the tunnel slide disappeared and they saw only open sky. Everyone then looked ahead and widened their eyes at what they saw. A cliff, probably hundreds of feet down and about eighty or so feet to the other side. It was two-hundred or three-hundred yards away. Everyone then started to panic.

"OH MAN! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE BRO!" Mantis screamed at the top of his lungs. "I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IT WAS ME WHO ATE MOST OF YOUR COOKIES MONKEY! NOT PO!" he confessed.

"WHAT!?" Monkey asked.

"NO WONDER I ALWAYS FOUND THE JAR MORE THAN HALFWAY EMPTY EVERY TIME!" Po said more than annoyed.

"WE ARE SLIDING DOWN A MOUNTAIN AT BREAK-NECK SPEED TOWARDS A CLIFF AND THATS ALL YOU GUYS CAN THINK OF NOW!?" Viper asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"CRANE! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?" Tigress asked.

"NOT WITH A BROKEN WING! I TWISTED IT WHEN WE FELL DOWN!" Crane replied.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Exclaimed Mantis

"GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT ITS A CRAZY ONE!" Po said as he waited for a response.

"WHAT IS IT? WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!" The five shouted in unison.

"OK, EVERYONE HOLD EACH OTHERS PAW, LEG, TAIL, WING OR WHATEVER. AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A FIRM GRIP ON EACH OTHER THIS SHOULD WORK. JUST DON'T. LET. GO. THEN WHEN WE REACH THE EDGE, EVERYONE HAS TO PUSH UP WITH THEIR FEET... OR BODY IN YOUR CASE VIPER." Viper just gave him quick glare. Everyone then started to lock arms and paws. Po grabbed Tigress' forearm, Tigress held onto Monkey, Mantis was holding on to Monkey's fur, Monkey was carrying Crane and Viper Made a knot around Tigress' waist. The precipice was fast approaching and everyone tensed their muscles.

"WHEN I SAY JUMP, EVERYONE NEEDS TO PUSH UP AND JUMP. READY?" Po asked looking to his comrades. Everyone nodded that they understood. "GET READY... AAAAAANNNNDDDD..." time seemed to slow down for the six warriors. Right when they were exactly three feet from the edge Po shouted "NOW!" and every one except Viper and Mantis used their feet to propel them into the air. They soared into the air like arrows.

Although, Po saw that it would be a close call reaching the other side, so without thinking twice he shouted "HOLD ON!" then he twirled his body around while still clutching Tigress' forearm using his momentum to launch Tigress and the others ahead of him, decreasing his air time but landing them safely on the other side knocking the air out of them.

Tigress had landed with the others and yelled at Po. "PO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Po had yet to reach the other side and it looked like he wouldn't make it. Tigress shot up from the snow covered floor and raced towards the edge to try to catch Po.

Po was seeing the edge approach, but would he make it? Po then had a flashback with all the times he spent with his friends. With Mantis,Monkey,Viper,Crane and...Tigress. He was thinking to himself 'If I don't make it, I'll miss you guys. But I will be glad to know you are okay.' Just then he saw Tigress running towards himself, he extended his hands to catch the ledge but it had ice on it and he couldn't gain a firm grip and his hand slipped and he was sure he was a goner, but then he felt a firm, warm Paw grab him by he wrist leaving his other hand and body dangling above the cliff side. Po looked up an saw a pair of amber eyes looking back at him.

"I GOTCHA!"Tigress was breathing heavily while holding Po's left wrist with one hand while the other was gripping the edge with claws. The rest of the Five were in suspense. Tigress then tried to pull Po up but the edge was crumbling away because of the weight.

"UM... TIGRESS. THIS ISN'T GOING TO HOLD UP MUCH LONGER." Po said as he looked at her.

"DON'T WORRY PO. I WON'T LET GO!" Tigress said looking straight into the panda's eyes. Both getting entranced by each others eyes. Then, as the ground was about to give in, the others came just in time and helped Tigress to hoist Po up.

"THANKS GUYS." Po said after being hoisted up.

"YOU CAN THANK US LATER. RIGHT NOW WE SHOULD TRY TO TAKE SHELTER FROM THIS STORM." replied Viper.

"I SAW A CAVE ABOUT ONE HUNDRED YARDS THAT WAY." Mantis pointed with his 'Thingies'. The Furious Five and Po made their way in the direction of the cave. Soon they all reached the entrance and took a peek inside. The cave wasn't massive,but it wasn't small either.

"This should do." Tigress said as she walked in. The cave blocked most of the ferocious wind from outside so they no longer needed to shout. Monkey made a small fire with some cloth and small pieces of wood found in the cave.

"How convenient." Viper voiced everybody's thoughts.

"OK. Now that we're settled in, Po would you mind kindly telling us...WHAT THE HECK YOU WERE THINKING PULLING SOMETHING LIKE THAT OFF!? Mantis asked a little angry but with a worried expression. Po just looked down feeling slightly guilty for not telling his friends the full extent of his plans.

"Po. What you did was very risky and you could have died. That wasn't the plan. Why did you do that?" Viper asked. Everyone had their eyes on Po, waiting for an answer.

"What I did was part of the plan from the beginning, I just never told you because I knew you would go against it, and that was the only solution that I saw. Even you guys have to admit, that gap was way too wide for anyone to jump across. That's why I gave you guys a boost." Po explained. The Five stayed silent pondering on Po's explanation. Tigress was watching and listening intently, but she saw Po's body language and she knew that whenever Po had his head down or twiddled his thumbs, there was more to it.

"Well promise us that you'll never do something so risky and reckless again." Monkey said.

"I promise." Po replied.

"Alright everyone we should get some rest while we wait for the blizzard to pass." Tigress spoke up. Everyone then chose a place to get comfortable and sleep.

When Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper were sound asleep, Tigress saw that Po was still up so she walked over to the corner where he was and sat down beside him.

"Hey Tigress, what's up?" he asked as he sat up.

"Why?" was all she said. He then had a confused expression on his face.

"Why what?" Po asked.

"Why did you decide to gives us that boost knowing you could have died afterward? She clarified. Now it was Po's turn to ask.

"Answer me this. Why did you put yourself in the cannons path when we were in the harbor? Why did you do it?" Po asked. Tigress was trying to find the right words to explain.

"Like i said when we were in Gongmen Jail, I can't watch one of my best friends be killed. I pushed you out of the cannons way making sure that didn't happen." she responded.

"Well that's kind of the same reason I did what I did. You see when I was thrown out of the Factory by that cannon..." Tigress slightly cringed at the memory. "...I was launched into a river that passed by a small village that was inhabited by pandas at one time." Po continued "The old goat lady took me out and healed me. But she also told me that village was destroyed by Shen in his conquest for power. She told me to let my memories flow and I came to know that, that was the exact same village where I was born." Tigress' eyes widened. "Shen and his wolf army had destroyed the village and every panda in it because he was afraid of some prophecy, my parents too were killed in that massacre." a tear ran down Po's face. Tigress felt bad for Po but she continued listening. "Point is, after I found the truth about my parents, I made a promise that I would protect those that I care and love. That's why when you were thrown by the cannon I was worried. I can't stand still and do nothing if I see that someone I care about is about to get hurt. That's why I did what I did earlier."

Tigress was surprised to say the least. Here Po has just revealed some personal information that he probably hasn't told anyone ! else yet, and on top of that, he just said that he cared about her and maybe loves her. She knew she felt the same way.

"I...I feel the same way. That's why I tried to keep you in the jail, that's why it hurt when I saw Shen's cannon hit you back in the factory, and that's why I was worried when you barely made it across the cliff. That's why I told you that I would never let you go. Because I too care. I care about you." Tigress said while looking at Po in the eyes.

"Thank you Tigress. That means a lot to me." Po said with a smile and a few tears running down his cheeks.

Tigress lifted her paw and wiped Po's tears away while she said "And thank you for caring." she said with a smile. They both stayed searching each others eyes until their faces drew closer and closer and closer and then their lips met and their eyes closed. Tigress had the same hand that she used to wipe Po's tears away on his face and Po lifted his paw to caress her face. After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss and they had smilies on their face then Tigress said. "We should get some rest. We still have a long way to go."

"Yeah. Okay." Po agreed.

Po scooted towards Tigress, and she leaned on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He then put his arms around her shoulders. They both drifted of to sleep enjoying the presence and warmth of each other.

Viper slightly opened her eyes and smiled at the two, then she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright. And That's a wrap. How did you like it? Let me know In a review please.**

 **Att:**

 **Th3Ph4nt0miz3r**

 **III**


End file.
